


It doesn't work that way

by waterthemelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Loads of it, M/M, Old work, Vampire AU, Vampire! Oikawa, art student! yachi, maybe some lewd comments, re-uploaded, vampire hunter! kageyama, vampire! akaashi, vampire! kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterthemelon/pseuds/waterthemelon
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a vampire. Current concern: No reflection means he can't tame his hair. He doesn't even know how his hair looks like.Yachi Hitoka is a human. Current concern: Forever afraid of offending someone dangerous. Kuroo fits in her criteria of dangerous.A story in which Kuroo falls in love with a human, worries for his friend from being potential food for a dangerous vampire, avoids vampire hunters and tries to take selfies while getting a degree.No one needed this au, but meh, for the heck of it why not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <<< re uploaded>>>
> 
> Hi! So yeah, I have decided to write a KuroYachi!  
> KuroYachi is my absolute fave rare pair and it hurts me that there are literally no kuroyachi works (a few but not enough to quench my thirst you see)
> 
> So in joking about vampires with my best friend, I thought of this au and thought, hmmm why not?
> 
> Well I hope you'll stick around for this au and I hope you enjoy! The chapters are going to be relatively shorter than my usual word counts in fanfictions :D

As the sun’s rays fell on Tetsurou as he walked out of the shade to cross the street, he snarled slightly. He pulled out a notebook from his bag and used it to shield himself.

“Honestly the sun needs to chill.” He groaned out loud. “Why can’t there be an eclipse all year round?”

The boy accompanying him clicked his tongue as he walked besides him, his attention on the game rather than Tetsurou. “You really don’t have to be here as a  _normal_ human. You’re only killing yourself this way.”

Tetsurou sighed as he put his arm around the shorter boy and steered him away from a ditch towards the large trees on the sidewalk. “Nah. I’ll be killing myself if the Brotherhood found out I wasn’t mingling in with society. The last thing they want is a mad vampire. A lone vampire is a threat.”  

He looked ahead and saw the building where his next class was in. Soon he would be inside, in an air conditioned environment, away from that big ball of doom.

Tetsurou wasn’t really getting killed by the sun. Vampires didn’t really disintegrate when exposed to the sun. It was just a rumor which the Brotherhood spread way back in the 17th century so that the humans wouldn’t be too vary about their surroundings for ‘blood suckers’. Truth be told, vampires only had this awkward skin condition which caused them to have some sort of allergic reaction to the sun’s rays. It was just very, very annoying.

They had entered the building and Tetsurou tutted as he noticed the red splotches on his arms. “Ah shit. I thought that sunblock would work.”

Kenma looked up from his game and gave him a look.

Tetsurou crossed his arms. “What? It said SPF 50! I spent so much time and money to find it! And it’s branded!”

“Why am I with you anyways?” He heard Kenma mutter under his breath.

“Well, that is a good question.” Tetsurou agreed with a smirk. “Why indeed.”

 

(It had been seven years since he had known Kenma. He remembered that fated night when he had been waiting for prey when he saw a little boy with dark hair walk alone on the streets. He remembered lunging for the boy only to find him very skinny for which he let him go. But that resulted in a few complications when Kenma had seen his pointed teeth.

And for some reason hypnotism didn’t work on the kid.

Which then led to Tetsurou visiting Kenma more often with apple pies in hand at night because the boy needed to eat and not just play his video games all the time. When the Brotherhood wanted him to mingle with the humans, Tetsurou had realized that Kenma would be great company.

And now here they were, Tetsurou in his third year and Kenma in his second year in the same university.)

 

“We’ll meet at lunch. Also don’t play your game while climbing the stairs.” He scooped up the PSP from Kenma’s hand and stuffed it in the boy’s bag. “Last time you nearly fell and got me in trouble.”

“You got yourself in trouble.” Kenma stated.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Kenma had missed a step and lost his balance. He would have ended up with a broken chin had not Tetsurou used his unearthly speed to catch him.

 

(That resulted in a lot of confused people on the stairway and in the hallway. Kuroo didn’t blame them. He was there in a matter of less than seconds. But then for the next week he remembered hiding from the vampire hunters who had decided to  _inspect_ the university for signs of troubling creatures.)

 

 

They exchanged their farewells and Tetsurou made his way to his History and Ideas class. He looked forward to that class. He knew everything in it, from major events to the political approaches in every era. He also knew a few extra things because… he had been there at the time.

He may or may not have been one of the reasons why Hitler didn’t get into art school. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Heads up!” Tetsurou caught the pen which had been thrown at his direction and he grinned widely at his attacker.

“Yo, Bokuto.”

The boy with spiked up hair and bright gold eyes grinned at him. Bokuto Koutarou. A human Tetsurou met in his first year in this university and whom he considered as his ‘best friend’. It had been decades since Tetsurou really found worthwhile humans to stick around with. Bokuto just turned out to be one of the best company he had in a long time.  They both had different majors; Tetsurou was an Anthropology major while Bokuto studied law but they had this one common class.

Tetsurou sat in the seat besides his friend and handed the pen over.

“Bro, I have to tell you something.” Bokuto turned to him, his features looking as owlish as ever with his spiked horns and excited eyes.

Tetsurou leaned in, with his hand on his chin as he studied his friend more closely. Bokuto looked delicious today. To be honest, Tetsurou admitted Bokuto looked tasty every day. Humans who were active in sports and exercise always had a wonderful smell to them. Fresh and well circulated blood. But of course he couldn’t say that out loud… actually he could, Bokuto would play ‘along’. But he would never drink Bokuto’s blood.

Tetsurou found it rather awkward to satisfy his hunger through friends. He couldn’t really face his victims after he would drink their blood and then hypnotize them in forgetting his face and the incident. It might not be awkward for his victims who never remembered the occasion, but it was sure as hell uncomfortable for him.

“Do tell, I’m all ears.”

Bokuto shook his head as a smile danced on his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair and broke out into tiny chuckles.

Tetsurou shook Bokuto’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t leave me hanging! Tell me!”

Bokuto covered his mouth with one hand and then placed the other on Tetsurou’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“I think I’m in love.” He whispered ever so softly that for a second Tetsurou wondered if this was really his friend and not some impostor. Bokuto never  _whispered._

“And who is this?” Tetsurou raised his brow at which Bokuto put his head down on the table, his ears red.

“I didn’t get his name…” he mumbled and Tetsurou patted his back.

“There there, you’ll know soon.”

Bokuto looked up at Tetsurou, his smile now replaced with a frown. “But you know what Kuroo? He was so pretty. Like gorgeous! He was an angel I tell ya. Plus he switched to this place from his previous college so he’s new here!”

“All the more for you to put on your game face right? Impress him with your charms.” Tetsurou offered at which Bokuto straightened up in his seat.

“Yeah you’re right!” he flexed his arm. “I mean no one can resist right?”

The professor entered the class and before he began his lecture, Tetsurou whispered to his friend,

“You look delicious Bo, so yes, no one can resist you.”

He got an enthusiastic thumbs up and a hoot in response from Bokuto.

 

* * *

 

If anyone asked Hitoka how she was doing, she would really not know how to answer. She was good? Okay? Tired? Was she settled yet? Not really? Did she have friends? Not many?

Her friend Shouyou from high school was with her here, but he was in the engineering department. He was a really good friend and, despite being an airhead at times, he was really good at advice. He always had this aura of intensity and Hitoka would normally wonder how on earth they became friends.

Shouyou had told her a really important thing on their first day and that was to always trust your instincts and jump. The jumping part was crucial. Jumping away from people with an intimidating aura to beautiful girls to avoid potential fan attacks, Hitoka thought she was doing a pretty darn good job.

Just yesterday she had tactfully jumped away from Shimizu-san, imagine the trouble she would get if she was in such a perfect woman’s way. She shuddered at the thought. Potential bullies that’s what. She might be overreacting but maybe there was a fan club for her. Or maybe she was just tired of the piles of art assignments. Who knew?

So was she doing well? She wondered about it from time to time.

She yawned as she made way to the gym where Shouyou had called her. He had asked her for a favor to make the banner for the volleyball club.

 

(From what she recalled, Shouyou had told her their old banner had been found nearly shredded, as if sharp claws had ripped through them.

“ _I’ve been hearing crazy things like we’re in vampire and werewolf territory. That’s why the banner is like that.” Shouyou laughed as he scratched the back of his head uneasily._

_Hitoka and Shouyou, along with Shouyou’s friend Kenma, were having lunch in the courtyard on a nice breezy day._

_“Well, they don’t exist. It’s just some rumor the seniors found cool right Kenma-san?” Hitoka turned to the second year whose roots needed to be dyed._

_The boy looked up from his PSP and paused a bit. He seemed to be thinking._

_“Yeah it’s a rumor. Vampires don’t exist. Weirdos do.” He said finally before returning to his game._

_“Any who, Kageyama seemed really shady okay, like he avoided any conversation involving the banner. I think he’s behind it.” Shouyou said in a whisper._

_“Why are you whispering Hinata-kun?” Hitoka asked, looking around. They were the only people present at the time._

_“Ah, sorry, it’s a reflex. Man he’s so scary, I think he can hear me talk about him behind his back. But his tosses are amazing.” Shouyou smiled. “So will you help us in the banner?”_

_“S..sure why not.”_ )

 

She shouldn’t have agreed to it. Why did she think it was a harmless idea? As soon as she entered the gym, she found herself in front of three very tall men who towered over her. All of them looked very intimidating. One had a shaven head, the other a Mohawk and the third one (who didn’t seem too thrilled to be standing beside the other two) had spectacles and a judgmental look as he studied Hitoka.

She whimpered a bit. She had been with Shouyou and Kenma for a long time and had forgotten that the other volleyball players would actually be much taller. She needed an escape plan pronto.

“I…I’m here for the banner?”

 She couldn’t even jump away. Their long arms could probably catch her right there and then.

The shaved hair guy and the Mohawk guy gawked at her.

“Woah you’re super cute! Do you have a boyfriend?” The shaved hair guy asked her.

Hitoka stepped back. Nope. Not today. She was going to run. These people were way too scary. The spectacled one could probably see through her soul. He must have found her pathetic since he walked away. At least one scary stranger had left.

She took another step back but found herself bumping against someone.

“Hiyeeeeehhh!!! I’m sorry!!” She yelled and as she looked up she screamed once more. “Yaaaaahh!! I’m so sorry I’m dumb and well!!”

The man before her was also very towering. He was taller than the other two! Not to mention he looked so shady with that messy hair and scary look. He seemed like a gang boss. What if he actually was one? Hitoka was so very dead.

“It’s okay I mean, please calm down.” The man held his hands out as if to show he wasn’t armed.

Hitoka gulped. Where was Shouyou?

 

 

Tetsurou did a double take when the girl screamed. A lot of thoughts had flashed in his mind; were his fangs showing? Was there a mirror? Did Inuoka follow him again?

(Inuoka was a werewolf who Kuroo had the bad luck of running into before the colonization of Japan and considering he had taken care of him, the werewolf was hard to get rid of. He had followed Kuroo many a times in the past. Like in that one wedding…that wasn’t pretty. How did one tell a werewolf to let go of the groom’s leg?)

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tetsurou said softly, offering the nicest smile he could muster up. “I’m part of the volleyball team. How can I help you?”

“I’m l…looking for Hinata Shouyou sir! And I’m…I’m Yachi Hitoka!”

“Sir?” Tetsurou questioned. He shrugged. “I’m no sir, but Shorty isn’t here. What’s your business with him Yachi-san?”

Yachi seemed to scan her surroundings before looking up at Tetsurou. “I’m here for the banner.”

“Oh!” Tetsurou snapped his fingers as he remembered Hinata had mentioned calling an art student for the torn banner.

 

(The story behind the banner went like this: that Kageyama kid was smarter than Tetsurou had thought. At first he didn’t believe that the first year was a ‘gifted’ engineering student but that trap was really effective. Tetsurou had to claw himself out of the banner Kageyama had used as a net. Why a vampire hunter was here and  _active,_ Tetsurou had yet to find out. But Kageyama hadn’t seen his face so it was all good. But where did he get that blood from? It not only smelled delicious but he was able to get a taste and wow. A delicacy.)

 

“I’ll show you to the supplies if you want. Shorty will be here in a while.” Tetsurou offered to which Yachi nodded.

He pushed past Tanaka and Taketora who were still trying to get Yachi’s attention. He scowled at both of them who dragged their feet unwillingly away from the girl.

Practice wouldn’t start till half an hour when everyone would be off from their classes so the court was empty. He motioned to the corner where Daichi had kept the banner cloth and paint. Yachi nodded and walked briskly to the supplies and took out the banner cloth.

“Can you help me spread it Kuroo-san?” she asked to which Tetsurou nodded.

They both spread the cloth and Yachi stepped back to study it, her face scrunched up in concentration.

_Cute._ Tetsurou thought inwardly.

Yachi was about to say something when the door of the court opened and a tall boy entered.

“Kuroo-san!” Lev shouted enthusiastically. “Look here at my arm! I’ve got the weirdest mosquito bites!”

Kenma followed from behind. “Stop making a ruckus Lev.”

“Kenma-san!” Yachi exclaimed.

“Oh, Yachi.”

Tetsurou looked at both of them. “You know each other?”

Kenma nodded. “The banner right?”

“Yes!”

“Woah are you a first year?” Lev asked, crouching a bit to talk to Yachi. She began to stammer as Kenma walked to Tetsurou and nudged on his sleeve.

“Please don’t tell me you drank his blood.”

Tetsurou scrunched his nose. “You that saying about thick headed people? He has thick blood. It wasn’t the tastiest to be honest.”

“Of all people, Haiba Lev.” Kenma shook his head in disappointment.

“I was hungry!” Tetsurou whispered back. “Also we need to save Yachi-san.”

Yachi was already inching away from the tall Russian who kept on asking her questions. She gave Tetsurou and Kenma a worried glance and it was then when Tetsurou pulled back Lev from his collar.

“Okay give her space Lev. Go do your warm ups.” Tetsurou ordered to which Lev nodded.

“Yes Kuroo-san.”

He ran off to Ryuu and Taketora. Tetsurou gave Yachi a shrug. “He’s very loud and invasive. Sorry.”

Yachi shook her head. “Ah it’s fine. I’ll just start on the banner now… I guess.”

“Yeah you do that. I’ll be here if anyone annoys you.” Tetsurou mockingly saluted to which Yachi smiled.

Tetsurou grinned. At least she wasn’t on edge now. Hinata had interesting friends.


	2. Chapter 2

She was fine.

She would often get glares from the scary volleyball players in the gym, (She assumed they were giving her glares as they could probably smell fear and wanted to make sure Hitoka didn’t mess up the job.), but she tried her best to busy herself with smoothening the banner cloth and mixing the black and brown paint. She felt guilty that Kuroo had to stand near her as she worked. She assumed he was the one to overlook her progress.

Hitoka tried to suppress a scoff at this thought. She knew she was perfectly able for painting the banner. Why else would she take up Shouyou’s offer anyways? Especially with all these terrifying individuals around her. (A variable she hadn’t considered but now that she was here it didn’t really matter anymore.)

She stood up and stared down at the banner. She tried recalling the volleyball team’s phrase; Shouyou had told her the day before, she couldn’t have forgotten it… She glanced in Kuroo’s direction and saw the tall boy leaning against the wall. He seemed to be studying the warm ups of his fellow team members. Hitoka wondered if he was the vice-captain since she had heard enough stories of “Scary Captain Daichi-san” from Shouyou.

Hitoka bit her lower lip at the thought of Kuroo missing his practice to supervise her. He didn’t seem agitated to be at the side, it seemed as though he was frozen…that time had stopped around him. He could have even be passed for not breathing in his state. Hitoka lowered her gaze back down at the banner, furrowing her brow as she tried to jog her memory.

_What was that saying about the foxes again?_

Unable to recall the phrase, Hitoka sighed and decided to ask Kuroo about it. Her eyes flickered to the side of the gym and saw Scary Guy #1 and #2 whispering and stealing glances at her. She froze. Was she doing something wrong?

“Hey.”

Hitoka jumped at the voice. She turned slowly towards the voice and cursed her movements to be far from normal. Had she been staring too much? Did they guess that she didn’t know their phrase and hence did not prove her loyalty to the team and ultimately their university? Or were Scary Guy #1 and #2 talking about how close Hitoka and Kuroo seemed to be? (Even though they were a good five feet away but who knew the acceptable distance??). Kuroo seemed to be the type to have a fan club too.

Hitoka frowned. Kuroo was good looking. He had a tall and built frame and she was sure people would come to observe the practices. Now if he had a fan club- Hitoka was so very dead.

“Earth to Yachi-san.”

Hitoka blinked and saw Kuroo standing more closely to her. She gulped.

“Yes?” Her eyes darted around the gym for helpful faces and she soon found Kenma and silently wished that the other would notice her and get her out of whatever trouble she was in.

“Look, Tanaka and Yamamoto may seem like the dangerous types, but they actually mean well.” Kuroo shrugged and broke into a grin. “They’ve gotten into trouble mostly because I suppose they look like the types to cause some sort of havoc.”

“I don’t quite understand.” Hitoka murmured as she looked towards the direction of the said pair. Was this Kuroo’s way to tell her that she shouldn’t be alarmed of messing up?

“Well, you seemed kind of worked up right now because they keep looking at you.” He ran his hand through his messy hair. “They mean no ill-will Yachi-san.”

“Oh.” Hitoka found her shoulders relax at the thought of the two being harmless. Was Kuroo trying to make her feel more comfortable? If he was then Hitoka was grateful. She felt as if he was trying to justify himself as harmless too. She stifled a giggle at the thought- although Kuroo’s disheveled hair, sharp eyes and height would make him a misunderstood subject. (Hitoka had just illustrated it with their meeting.)

Hitoka crouched down and covered the paint. She was about to ask Kuroo about the phrase when the other joined her and snapped his fingers.

“Oh! You know Shimizu Kiyoko-san?”

“Who doesn’t?” Hitoka replied almost instantly and blushed. She sounded too enthusiastic- if only she could beat her head against the wall right now. The picture of Kuroo looking at her actions with a horrified expression did not comfort her.

However Kuroo didn’t seem to notice as he continued. “Well, Tanaka and Yamamoto consider her as a goddess.”

 _“Who doesn’t?”_ Hitoka thought, keeping it to her mind only. Kiyoko was Hitoka’s role model ever since she had enrolled in the university. She was smart, beautiful and kind. People always tried to talk to her and get close to her. She was the undisputed model student and Hitoka couldn’t help but admire her from afar.

“So they decided to get her flowers and they plucked a few from the university’s grounds. They didn’t even cause any damage but they got charged with the disciplinary committee for vandalism.” Kuroo laughed and shook his head. “Those idiots. Shrimpy has been plucking a few here and there but he’s never caught.”

Hitoka felt a smile tug at her lips. She didn’t know about this side of the men she had feared. She also didn’t know that Shouyou plucked flowers. (She assumed they were for Kenma. Hitoka couldn’t imagine Shouyou giving them to anyone besides Kenma and his little sister.)

“They really try to impress her since they’re dorks in love. But they have saved her from a near stalking incident.” Kuroo settled down cross legged now and started pinching the ends of the banner.

“That’s really heroic of them…and I suddenly relate myself to them.” Hitoka admitted.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows in what Hitoka interpreted as surprise- and curiosity. “Really?”

She felt her cheeks warm as she nearly flailed. “Well not to the point that I’d get her flowers but I would like to be her friend and it seems that Tanaka-san and Yamamoto-san have proved themselves worthy but I’m not and it’s just asking for too much trouble- I mean to say for her not me but she has admirers and she’s so  _perfect_ and oh gosh I don’t want to come off as creepy-.”

“Yachi-san, please calm down.” Hitoka felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she found herself looking into Kuroo’s eyes. They had a hint of gold in them and Hitoka wondered if she should describe his eyes as topaz but Kuroo cut in her thoughts once more. “If you want to be friends, just talk to her. She’s pretty friendly.”

Hitoka sighed. “I don’t want to be a bother. It would be far easier if I were Hinata.” Hitoka mumbled but she was loud enough for Kuroo to hear. Her hand reached out for the brush and she absently thought about the phrase about  _sly foxes_ when Kuroo snorted.

She looked at Kuroo who was shaking his head. “Shrimpy is a lost cause; believe me.”

“What do you mean?” Hitoka questioned and Kuroo held out a finger to indicate he was going to explain.

“Has he told you about how he asked Kenma out?”

Hitoka opened her mouth to say ‘ _Of course he has!’_ but promptly stopped herself as she tried to recall Shouyou describing her his success with a flurry of ‘gwahs’ and ‘uwahs’. However, no such memory popped up and she pondered over how she even got to know about the two of them dating. It was no question that the prospect of them dating came to her naturally; both of them got along so well that Hitoka wasn’t really surprised at their development. However, there was still a hole in her memory concerning how they became official and it had started to bug her.

_Did Shouyou even tell her?_

“If he did tell you about it, he’s lying.” Kuroo stated as a-matter-of-factly.

The brush was forgotten as Hitoka turned to face Kuroo to argue. “He’s my best friend! He’d tell the truth!”

“Unless it’s embarrassing.” Kuroo gave her a sly smile and Hitoka had a right mind to wipe it off.

(Shouyou wouldn’t lie to her! Didn’t she keep his pining about Kenma a secret? She knew him since the beginning of high school and Shouyou did tell her he trusted her. So why? It couldn’t be such an embarrassment. And why did  _Kuroo_ know about this?)

Kuroo cracked his fingers and gestured Hitoka to lean in closer as if he was about to share a top secret conspiracy with her.

(For all Hitoka knew, Kuroo would probably be knowledgeable of many conspiracies. He had this aura of being far more informed and observant than anyone in the gym.)

“It started off as a pretty normal day.” Kuroo began in a hushed voice. “Kenma was playing on his DS and I was walking with him. It wasn’t a sunny day either so that was a plus.” He paused, his smile growing wider, “So you know the computer sciences building has a fire exit on the left side. I don’t know what was going inside his mind but Shrimpy was on it and he decided it was be a great idea to jump and surprise Kenma.”

Hitoka looked at him worriedly. Shouyou never mentioned jumping off fire exits!

“It wasn’t that high, don’t worry!” Kuroo waved his hand as he noticed her expression. “Anyway, he jumped screaming his undying love for Kenma and he kind of miscalculated.”

“ _Miscalculated?!”_ Hitoka held back her screech as she was well aware they were inside a gym where voices echoed but she was horrified nonetheless. Was Shouyou insane?

“He went all ‘ _Kenmaaaa I love you!’_ and fell straight into the trash bin and rolled down screaming. Kenma…” He glanced at the said boy and broke into an ugly guffaw that people began to give them looks. “Kenma ran away because he got scared.”

Hitoka covered her face, her throat seeming blocked because of the second hand embarrassment rushing in. She started giggling as she pictured Shouyou screaming and Kenma running off.

“I won’t let him live this down.” She tried to muffle her laughter as she covered her mouth while Kuroo laughed loudly, earning a glare from Daichi.

“Well they did end up going out together. I’m proud of them.” Kuroo pretended to wipe a tear and look touched.

Hitoka was about to comment further when a loud and familiar voice boomed in the gym. “Hey I’m back!”

They both recognized the mess of orange hair and broke out laughing louder than before.

“Well if it isn’t the teen scene drama queen.” Kuroo guffawed out.

Shouyou’s face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to make sense of the atmosphere.

“Why are you two laughing?” Lev strode towards them, studying the three of them.

“Hinata Shouyou…” Hitoka stifled a laugh. “You never told me how you asked Kenma out!”

“Yachi-san, he’s literal trash for Kenma. Who are we to judge?” Kuroo snickered.

Shouyou face was a deep crimson as he spluttered, “I…It was just…just…” He shot a helpless glance towards Kenma who shook his head in reply.

“You got yourself into this.” Kenma mumbled before walking towards the other side of the court.

“I didn’t!” Shouyou insisted, “I really didn’t!”

Hitoka suddenly became aware of that everyone in the gym had their attention towards them. Uneasy at the sudden realization, she turned back to Shouyou.

“Maybe you can help by telling me what your original banner said?”

Shouyou sighed in relief and took out his phone.

“ _Swift with Tricks, the Foxes.”_

* * *

 

“Kuro.”

“Hm?”

Tetsurou took a few sips from his water bottle and offered it to Kenma who shook his head.

“Can you walk Yachi-san to the girls’ dorm after practice?”

Tetsurou raised is brow in question and Kenma’s eyes darted to make sure no one would overhear.

“You heard about the students right? At first I thought I you might be low on food which was why you could have overdone it.”

Tetsurou shook his head. “If I ever drained a human I’d be killed by the Brotherhood remember? And is it  _that_ common?”

Kenma sighed. “Three students in three days this week. Of course the management thinks this might be some sort of illness but they’ve been pierced with two minute holes.” He glanced at Yachi who was painting the banner with Shouyou on the balls of his feet excitedly rambling about his day to her.

“It can’t be someone from the Brotherhood then.” Tetsurou frowned. “They’d be punished. It’s not Kiyoko’s work either since we’re talking about blood here. Can’t be Inuoka, he hates human meat.”

Kenma now took the seat next to Tetsurou on the bench. “Is it one of those?” He murmured.

“Could be.” Tetsurou pressed his lips into a thin line. “I really don’t want an Unregistered in this area. They ruin everything. I could have to relocate.” He remembered the times he had to go into hiding because of unregistered vampires deciding to hunt in the places he resided in. It attracted too much attention from the vampire hunters.

“Bokuto didn’t come to practice today.” Kenma noted.

“Don’t worry, Bo actually had to attend a tutorial for his Statistics course.” Tetsurou yawned. “Besides proper practice won’t start till coach arrives day after tomorrow so he’s safe.”

Tetsurou didn’t seem to find Kenma content with it though.

“It’ll be fine. I’m pretty sure that the Brotherhood is on it.” He ruffled Kenma’s hair earning a scowl from the shorter boy. Tetsurou grinned. “Just stick with Shrimpy when I’m not around.”

“Of course.” He heard Kenma mutter.

“By the way, why can’t you both walk her?”

Kenma suddenly seemed far too interested in the floor and Tetsurou poked his shoulder. “It’s no use hiding it from me y’know.”

“You can’t hypnotize me.” Kenma shot back.

“But I can with Shrimpy.”

Kenma gave him an exasperated look. “We’re supposed to buy this game- first edition- from Aone-san since he’s giving a discount for Shouyou.”

“So a game-date?”

The pink dusted on Kenma’s cheeks gave him away and Tetsurou laughed.

“You’re so cute.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Daichi’s voice echoed through the gym for cleaning and packing up. Kenma shot up from his seat, taking swift steps towards Shouyou and Yachi. With a grunt Tetsurou rose as well and made his way towards the broom closet.

 

* * *

 

The breeze had picked up as Tetsurou walked alongside with Yachi. At first the girl wasn’t convinced with Tetsurou’s reasoning for the attacks. (She assured them she could make it to the dorms herself but with an unregistered vampire, Tetsurou agreed with Kenma. They couldn’t risk anyone to walk alone. However they couldn’t use this as a reason to convince her but she agreed reluctantly at Shouyou’s insistence.)

The sun was setting with the sky changing shades between orange and pink. Tetsurou noticed the lack of conversation and wondered how to break the silence.

“So Hinata told me you’re an anthropology major?”

Tetsurou found himself nodding. “Yeah, it’s pretty interesting. (The history is pretty inaccurate though.) You’re an art major right?”

“Yes. It’s a bit tricky and I struggle with anatomy classes but overall it’s interesting too.” Yachi replied.

“Hmm, I think you can ace it with a bit of practice right?”

“Practice is what we do Kuroo-san.”

“Oh…right.”

They both were quiet once more and Tetsurou racked his brain for some sort of subject. With Kenma, silence was fine but with Yachi Tetsurou felt the need to say something or the other. It shouldn’t be that hard, they had the time of their lives teasing Shouyou.

“When did you and Kenma meet?” Yachi asked and Tetsurou was grateful that she was trying to keep up some sort of conversation.

“Well, long enough to be honest. I know almost everything about him. He might know everything about me by now.” Tetsurou replied.

“Must be nice to have a childhood friend.” Yachi looked up to Tetsurou with a smile.

Tetsurou hummed. “It is. He’s my roommate so it’s comforting.”

“Oh I’m to get my roommate today!” She clapped her hands and Tetsurou noticed the stiffness in her movements like before in the gym. “I don’t remember if my side of the room is clean…what if my roommate is the type to judge?”

Tetsurou chuckled. “Relax Yachi-san. I’m pretty sure your roommate won’t judge.” He ruffled her hair as he would for Kenma when the latter showed any sign of anxiety. Realizing that this wasn’t Kenma and big brown eyes widened at his gesture he quickly withdrew his hand and felt embarrassed. (He would blush too, if he had warm blood.)

“I do tend to overthink.” Yachi admitted as she smoothened her hair, a blush evident on her cheeks. “I originally thought of taking the single dorms but it got lonely after a couple of weeks. I’m lucky someone else decided to share with me too.”

“Do you know who your roommate is?” Tetsurou asked, wondering if he should apologize but the other had not mentioned being disturbed by it.

“Not yet.”

“Well either way, having a roommate has its perks.”

(Like giving you permission to enter, waking you up early in the mornings after a long night of trying to find food, covering up for you in awkward human-supernatural incidents… oh wait Yachi wasn’t a vampire… roommates were still great as long as they weren’t Lev.)

Tetsurou hummed. “They help you and you have someone to look after you if you’re sick, you have someone to talk to you. I’m sure you both will get along.” He grinned at Yachi. “You’re very easy to talk to so you won’t have a problem!”

Yachi laughed nervously. “I don’t know. But thank you, I feel more confident.”

“Confident as Shrimpy declaring his love for Kenma?”

He earned a fit of giggles from Yachi and he was about to tell her one more blunder about Shouyou since he liked it when she laughed; she seemed relaxed and happy. As he opened his mouth to narrate, he felt someone pass by them. He felt a chill run through him and he looked behind them to see an empty pathway. Tetsurou frowned. He turned back to Yachi who was smiling widely and mumbling ‘ _poor Hinata.’_

(Was he hallucinating? He swore he felt someone walk by him. But Yachi hadn’t noticed and she was safe so he’d come back to it later. If it was the Unregistered, the Brotherhood would be on it.)

“Well, this is it.” Yachi announced and Tetsurou recognized the building.

“It was nice meeting you Yachi-san.”

“It was nice meeting you too! Thanks for walking me, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Yachi fumbled with her keys and gave him a shy smile.

Tetsurou perked up at the thought of talking to Yachi the next day. He could tell her about Shouyou and Bokuto’s antics. He could ask her more about her classes and questions began to form in his mind already. He cursed his brain as none of them popped up during their walk. But he had taken a liking to this human, she was a bit jumpy and nervous, however she was approachable and he enjoyed making her laugh.

He gave her a thumbs up. “I’m looking forward to it. See you then!”

Yachi waved in reply and made her way into the building. Making sure she had safely entered, Tetsurou took out his phone from his pocket and walked towards the direction of the boys’ dorm.

He had gotten a few enthusiastic messages from Bokuto which he had ignored during practice. He felt a bit bad for not replying straight away but he had been preoccupied. He touched the notifications and saw the flurry of texts in caps lock.

_> From: Brokuto [5:28 pm]_

_Im so bored here when will the TA come udfbvhbhbvf_

_> From: Brokuto [5:30 pm]_

_DUDE HOLY SHIT_

_> From: Brokuto [5:30 pm]_

_GUESS WHO TF IS SITTING NEXT TO ME_

_> From: Brokuto [5:31 pm]_

_FINE DON’T REPLY IT’S AKAASHI YOU REMEMBER HIM_

_> From: Brokuto [5:32 pm]_

_GONNA IMPRESS HIM WISH ME LUCK_

_> From: Brokuto [7:43 pm]_

_BRO OK SO TUTORIAL. M DONE WID IT BUT I WAS SO EXCITED OK_

_> From: Brokuto [7:43 pm]_

_SO AKAASHI, U KNO DAT GUY I LIKE. HE ASKED ME 2 MEET HIM AT GYM 3_

_> From: Brokuto [7:44 pm]_

_SO I’M WAITING RN FOR HIM. DUDE WHAT IF IT’S A CONFESSION_

_> From: Brokuto [7:44 pm]_

_MAYBE HE LIKES THE GUNS OHOHOHO_

_> From: Brokuto [7:44 pm]_

_WISH ME LUCK!!! WILL TELL YOU DEETS AFTER 0V0///_

Tetsurou felt a smile tug at his lips. Maybe Bokuto was getting a confession? He hoped that Akaashi person knew what he was signing up for. Although gym 3 was a bit towards the outskirts of the university grounds so Tetsurou couldn’t help but feel a bit worried. Bokuto could defend himself, Tetsurou assured himself. He still texted back.

_> To: Brokuto [8:06 pm]_

_Let’s see ayeee, but if you do get asked out I demand a treat. Stay safe and good luck bro ;3_

* * *

 

Koutarou leaned against the side of the entrance and glanced around. He tried to calm his nerves down but he couldn’t help it. He was excited and he wanted to know why Akaashi Keiji,  _his crush_ , asked him to meet him here. He was already so surprised to find out that Akaashi had the same course as him and perhaps trying to impress him during the tutorial really worked its charm.

He felt his cheeks warm as he recalled the blissful memory of Akaashi scooting close to him and explaining him the question he got wrong in the pop quiz which they had to attempt again for the tutorial. He never got to know what he did wrong to be quite honest, since he was too busy marveling Akaashi’s long eyelashes and pink lips and how his messy dark hair framed his face perfectly. Never mind the way their hands touched when Akaashi asked for a pen and Koutarou couldn’t help but notice how cold Akaashi was and how he wanted to hold those hands and keep him warm.

He coughed and shook off the pleasant memory. He had to live in the  _now._ And the  _now_ was Akaashi wanting to talk to him.

Impatience growing, Koutarou tried to open the door of the gym 3, giving out a yelp in surprise when it slid open. He wondered why it was unlocked at this hour. He stepped inside, unable to make out the switches in the dark since the volleyball team had never used this gym before. He was about to reach for his phone to provide as a flashlight when a familiar and smooth voice made him stop.

“Bokuto-san.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk KuroYachi to me!
> 
> www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com  
> @ghostcairngorm on Twitter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto meets Akaashi. What could go wrong?

Bokuto Koutarou was known to be a good volleyball player for a reason. His instincts would always prove right in the court and despite his  _rare_ mood swings, he could literally destroy his opponents’ will with his powerful spikes at calculated angles.

He owed it to his excellent instincts.

“Bokuto-san.”

And yet, those same instincts seem to scream at him- to run and  _get away._

He stumbled in his footing and rested his hand on the doorframe as he tried to make out Akaashi’s figure in the darkness. The only source of light was the street lamp, flickering as well, making Koutarou wary. It seemed to him as if he was in some dramatic horror movie. But he suppressed the uncomfortable feeling and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“You scared me Akaashi!” Koutarou exclaimed.

Akaashi walked up to Koutarou, his steps seeming too light. He gave the impression of materializing from the darkness. Now the street lamp’s light illuminated his face better, his eyes flickered from Koutarou to his body, as if sizing him up.

“Sorry, I guess my plan worked.”

_Plan?_

The realization dawned upon him and Koutarou couldn’t help but grin. “Oh to scare me?” No wonder! Akaashi was actually good at creating an ominous environment. He should recommend Akaashi to join the dramatics society. “I guess it worked.” He shrugged and looked around them for any hidden cameras.

He was a bit embarrassed to let a small prank scare him. That too in front of his crush! He really hoped he wasn’t being filmed. He couldn’t live with tangible evidence. He was about to ask about the cameras when he forgot the words on his tongue. Akaashi was now  _very_ close. It would only take him two more steps for their faces to be centimeters apart.

There was something…more. He couldn’t remember what he had to say, nor did any new words came out of his mouth. He wondered if Akaashi was one of those people who were able to make people forget their sentences. Koutarou would believe that. Akaashi seemed to have that sort of aura. That, and to slow time. Was it him or did the air seem heavy as if it had stilled? Despite the weird feelings he felt, that something was quite  _right,_ he couldn’t help but gaze into Akaashi’s eyes. The other’s eyes seemed a deep green with a few reddish hues.

He paused. Red?

It must be the light, he concluded. He felt his body sway a bit, taking a step towards Akaashi. His steps seemed light as a feather. He suddenly had the urge to put his arms around Keiji and pull him close to let him trail kisses down his neck and bite it-

He was jolted back to his surroundings as a cry of surprise shook him out of his trance. He blinked and was confused to find Akaashi not in front of him, but on the ground, trapped in a net. He looked as confused as Koutarou felt.

The net seemed very familiar too.

“Isn’t that the spare net that went missing last week?!” he blurted, “Akaashi why do you have it?”

“I appear to be trapped Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied as he struggled under the net.

“Oh.” Koutarou crouched down to help Akaashi when a voice echoed in the empty gym in alarm.

“Don’t!”

Both of them looked up to see a boy with dark hair holding some sort of device resembling a large water gun. He scowled at Akaashi and then turned to Koutarou.

“Bokuto-senpai, please stay away. That is a dangerous  _thing._ ” The boy nearly spat.

“Kageyama-kun?” Koutarou frowned. “Last time I checked calling people a thing is rude.”

“But he is not to be trusted. He’s  _dangerous.”_ Kageyama emphasized on the word again.

_What the hell was going on?_

“Um..no?” Koutarou tilted his head. “I think you’re the dangerous on here. Trapping people in nets and all. Akaashi-kun isn’t dangerous. He is  _dangerously hot_ though.” He winked at the other who groaned in reply.

“No; he is a supernatural being who wants to hurt you.” Kageyama sighed, as if exhausted already.

“I think he was going to confess to me.” Koutarou raised his brow. “I mean why else bring me to a place where we can be alone?”

“You seem to think quite highly of yourself Bokuto-san.” Akaashi snorted.

“Then why else did you ask me to come here?”

Akaashi seemed to close his eyes as if he was contemplating things. He then fluttered his eyes open and sighed. “I…panicked when you actually came so I passed it as a prank. I didn’t expect you’d guess it right away.”

“So it is a confession!” He flashed a victorious grin at his junior. “See! Nothing more!”

Kageyama scrunched his face in unbelief. He looked at Koutarou and then at Akaashi. He finally shrugged and came forward to help Akaashi out of the net.

“Sorry senpai. I thought you were  _other_.” Kageyama apologized and then added, “Good luck with your confession.”

Akaashi sighed as the net was off him and Koutarou helped him up. Akaashi’s hand was cold as Koutarou gripped it and he wondered if Akaashi was one of those people whose hands were always freezing.

Kageyama apologized once more and promised to return the net back in its place.

When he left, Koutarou turned back to Akaashi. “So…”

Akaashi seemed to check his surroundings before gazing back into Koutarou’s eyes. Once more, that strange feeling returned. It now seemed to resemble a lot like bliss, as if he were drunk on the sight of Akaashi alone. But that wasn’t possible right? However, he found himself inviting Akaashi to come closer and let him devour him. Like chocolate. No, perhaps something savory. Was he sweet or savory?

“Am I sweet or savory?” Koutarou asked, feeling rather dizzy.

“We’ll find out.” Akaashi replied in a low voice and Koutarou found it almost hypnotic.

Something still felt off. He pressed his lips and pulled back.

“Wait, this isn’t how a confession goes.” Koutarou breathed out. Had he held his breath the whole time? It sure felt like it. He drew in a sharp breath as he noticed how close Akaashi’s face was from his.

“Then how does it go?” The voice almost lulled him back to that dazed feeling.

“I don’t know. You tell me you like me and why. I listen. I accept because I like you back. We get embarrassed at first. Hold hands. Kiss. Go on dates. Get to know each other better.” He rambled on.

Akaashi looked at him in distress.

“Wait, am I ruining how you want to confess? I’ll stop! Do it your own way!” Koutarou flailed.

“No it’s just…you’re looking at me but you’re not being hypnotized.” Akaashi’s face seemed to darken. “Why can’t you shut up like the others?”

“Hey!”

Koutarou was stumped. Hypnotize? Others?

“Well, you’re too troublesome. I’ll just find someone else.” Akaashi went on as if he expected Koutarou to understand the situation.

Koutarou, unfortunately, did not understand the situation.

“Wait…is this still a prank? That’s not nice.” Koutarou frowned. “You should know that it’s not okay to play with feelings. I really like you okay? But that’s not cool.”

In a blink of his eye, Koutarou found himself shoved against the wall of the gym. Two strong hands gripped his shoulders and Koutarou yelped as the nails dug into them. Akaashi, apparently, was strong enough to hurl Koutarou like a bag.

Nothing made sense. Koutarou was about to ask what on earth was going on when Akaashi’s lips were on his neck.

_Oh…it’s like this…_

Koutarou deflated at the realization. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his night. He wondered if he could push Akaashi away and tell him this wasn’t the way how confessions worked.

“Look, I’m not like one of  _those-.”_ He flinched as he felt something sharp pierce his neck. He jerked back and pushed Akaashi away.

“Okay I don’t like this new way of confessing- _did you just bite me?!_ ”

“Ugh.” Akaashi groaned. “Don’t you understand by now? Me hypnotizing you? Bringing you in this secluded area? I’m a vampire! You’re supposed to be my victim, my dinner!” He opened his mouth and revealed his teeth. Two pointed canines gleamed at him.

Koutarou stood there frozen. This was a prank. A realistic one at most, considering the blood trickling down to his collarbone. Maybe he could convince Akaashi to help him in planning an elaborate joke on Kuroo. That would be fun. So he decided to play along.

“You have nice teeth. And what do you mean you’re a vampire?”

“It means I can suck you dry.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“I didn’t think you’d be  _that_ into me.” Koutarou waggled his eyebrows.

“No, it means I can turn you into a fluid-less husk.” There was no humor in his tone. In fact, Akaashi’s expression turned menacing.

“Oh. I’d rather you not.” Koutarou paled. His instincts roared inside to take flight. He took a step back only to press against the wall. “But…if you want to suck me the  _other_ way-.”

“No.” Akaashi cut him off. “I don’t.”

“Oh.” Koutarou mumbled. “You’re not joking are you?”

“I’m not, I assure you.”

“And will you drink my blood?” Koutarou noticed Akaashi eying the trickle of blood.

“You’re too noisy. I’m not wasting my time with you.” He turned away, towards the door.

Koutarou sighed, leaning against the wall. In that moment of relief however, he realized something more.

“Wait.” He hurriedly grabbed for Akaashi’s arm and ignored the cold touch. “You’re the reason why people are falling ill and weak.”

Cold and calculating eyes studied him. “Maybe.” He muttered.

“You won’t get away with this.”

“But I have; so many times.” Akaashi turned to Koutarou once more, a small and wicked smile on his lips.

Koutarou gulped. “You’ll hurt my friends one day.” His heart was hammering inside his chest.

Akaashi gave him a mere nod.

“Let’s make a deal.” Oh how he hated his mouth. But he was doing this for his friends. He couldn’t bear to see Kuroo, Hinata, Kenma or anyone he knew succumb to the miserable fate of those nearly drained before.

“I’m listening.” Akaashi stepped closer and Koutarou shuddered.

“You drink some of my blood, every day, and not anyone else’s.”

Akaashi raised a brow. “How noble.” He nearly purred but Koutarou tried to pull on a brave face.

“Do you accept?”

Akaashi looked up from his lashes and shook his arm from Koutarou’s hold. Instead of walking away, he grabbed Koutarou by the collar and pulled him closer. Sharp teeth sunk into his neck once more and Koutarou winced. He’d have to endure for the safety of his friends.

 _How cliché,_ he mused to himself. A typical vampire plot which Kuroo and he would normally boo at the movies.

 “Don’t let this be like Twilight.” He murmured before shuddering at Akaashi’s tongue flick against his twin wounds.

“What?” Akaashi pulled away, licking his now bloody lips.

_He really is a vampire._

“You don’t know about Twilight?” Koutarou laughed weakly. Getting used to this would take time. He gave Akaashi a grin. “We need to have a bad movie night soon.”

Akaashi merely shrugged. “Either way, we’ll be together for a while Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah.”

But he was doing the right thing.  _Right?_

* * *

 

The moon was full tonight, Tetsurou noticed. He wondered how far Inuoka had traveled from the university. Being an immortal being seemed to be more and more troublesome as the years passed. That included having a werewolf to tag along with you, never being able to try the new and hip Italian place which had opened near the premises, and being unable to take selfies since his reflection didn’t exist. Apparently his hair was a terrible mess and no matter how Kenma or Hinata had tried, it couldn’t be tamed. Maybe it came with the immortality. He just  _had_ to inspect the shed without brushing his hair. It must have been easier to handle it back then right?

But besides these few problems, he currently faced the most troublesome of them all. He was locked out of his own dorm.

Well, not  _entirely._ He had the keys but whoever decided that vampires had to take permission to enter rooms and houses was absurd. This was his dorm for crying out loud. He should technically be able to enter it.

“ _The only possession of the dead is their coffin and grave. No other worldly thing belongs to us.”_

(Tetsurou had made the mistake of mentioning ashes- which by the way was a very valid point- but for some reason the foreign vampire of what Tetsurou now liked to call ‘Brotherhood International’, did not listen to him at all.)

Then again how would vampires exist if the dead bodies were in ashes? Tetsurou shook his head. Too many questions and he had all the time in the world to answer them. For now he required his bed. He had dialed Kenma a few times, but the other didn’t respond. Even a text giving him permission was enough to let him pass.

He must be busy. Tetsurou groaned. Bokuto was probably busy with his crush and Tetsurou had a feeling it would work out. Somehow. He opted for the corridor and lied down. His eyelids felt heavy and he soon drifted into deep sleep.

A light kick made him bolt up and Tetsurou found himself looking at Kenma’s face.

“You shouldn’t sleep here. You don’t breathe.”

“I guess I sleep like the  _dead._ ”

Kenma groaned at his pun and flung open their dorm’s door. “I grant Kuroo Tetsurou permission to enter my abode.”

Tetsurou yawned and tread inside, falling onto his bed and snuggled against his blanket. Kenma had closed the door behind them, him taking off his hoodie.

“Why didn’t you answer my calls or texts? Surely the game couldn’t be that intense for you.” Tetsurou chided and he noticed the way Kenma froze for a second. “I just need a text y’know?”

“We…I got sidetracked.” Kenma mumbled, turning away from Tetsurou’s questioning gaze.

“Sidetracked…oh... _oh_.”

“Shut up. It’s nothing like that.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

Kenma scowled at him before lying on his bed and burying his face into the blanket. Tetsurou decided to change the subject.

“So Bokuto had to attend what seems like a confession meeting with his crush.”

“Is he really confessing?” Kenma snorted from under the blanket and Tetsurou let out a chuckle.

“Unbelievably his crush took the lead.”

“They’ll regret it soon.”

“Nah, Bo’s a cool dude. Who knows? It might work.”

Silence hung between them now and Tetsurou decided to take this as a hint to go to sleep. (Despite popular belief, Tetsurou still preferred to sleep at nights when he wasn’t looking for food.) He was about to bid Kenma goodnight when the other asked,

“Is Yachi going to come tomorrow?”

“Yeah, she just wants to do one more coat just in case.” Tetsurou replied and then began to muse out on his own accord, “She was very nervous today because her new roommate was moving in with her. Also she’s a fan of Kiyoko.” He chuckled at the memory of the girl flailing at the mention of the witch. (Kiyoko happened to be a powerful witch who was currently mixing in with humans to avoid unfriendly beings asking for vials, potions and spells. Her work was admirable and Tetsurou had known her for over twenty years. Strange how they were in the same location and yet they rarely talked. But Kiyoko was mostly indifferent and Tetsurou found ease in louder and livelier groups.)

He began to tell Kenma about the conversation he had with Yachi, he found the girl way too interesting. She was a bit different and her ability to over exaggerate a scenario amused him too much. He did like the way she expressed her interests, the small smile on her lips and her movements would be calmer and less rigid.

“Daichi-san commented that you seemed too close to her.”

“I was just trying to make her feel comfortable. Tsukki was glaring daggers at her.” Tetsurou placed a hand over his heart. “I was doing a good deed.”

Kenma hummed in reply before letting out a yawn. “Fine. Shouyou will hunt you down if you hurt Yachi though. Goodnight.”

“Wait do people actually believe- do you believe?!” Tetsurou looked towards Kenma’s bed and saw the other turned his back to him. “We’re nothing like that. I can’t fall in love with humans. That’s just bad plot.”

“Whatever Kuro.” Kenma replied sleepily.

Tetsurou huffed out before pulling the pillows on either side of his head. He wouldn’t think of such petty things. Why should he anyways?

Bokuto would be laughing at him- except he didn’t know what Tetsurou really was. He’d still find his amusement in the petty details of Tetsurou’s life. But since he was a good friend, Tetsurou hoped that Bokuto’s meeting had went well and he was back safe in his dorm.

 

* * *

 

She found herself in the gym again. The aura of her surroundings was less intimidating than the first time she had entered. She had begun on the banner as the volleyball members entered the gym from time to time. Shouyou was the first one along with Kageyama, followed by the Tanaka and Tora, the tall glasses man, Kenma with the really tall half-Russian…and yet Kuroo had not arrived.

She was actually hoping he’d be the first one she’d meet at the gym because she had exciting news. It was only when messy black hair poked into the gym that Hitoka nearly spilled the paint. Kuroo walked towards her in a confident swagger. A lopsided grin played on his lips as he peered at the banner.

“Looks good Yachi-san.” He complimented her.

“It’s nothing really!” Hitoka replied hurriedly. “I have to tell you something Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo raised a brow. “You look excited. Good roommate?” He guessed.

“Yes!” realizing her tone was too high as the tall glasses guy and Daichi glanced at their direction, she hushed it. “My roommate is Kiyoko-san!”

She saw the smirk on Kuroo’s face turn into a genuine smile.

“That’s great news! She’s very dependable.”

“I know! And I nearly knocked over all my books on my desk when she entered! I thought she had entered the wrong room but she said my name and introduced herself as my new roommate!” Talking too fast, Hitoka ran short of breath and she paused with coughing.

“You can now be friends with her, like you wanted.” He said softly and Hitoka blushed.

“It…it seems like I planned this all along doesn’t it?! It’s the perfect crime.” She covered her face.

“Well I think it’s-.”

Kuroo was interrupted by a loud ‘Hey, hey, hey!’ and Hitoka jumped at the booming voice. At the entrance stood a tall, built guy who had his hands on his hips and he greeted people lively. Hitoka would have been intimidated by him too, given his large eyes and figure but it was the hair that made him look slightly comical. It was styled to resemble two horns with black and silver streaks, which made Hitoka wonder if he was trying to imitate a horned owl.

“Hey Bo.” Kuroo greeted and then stopped to look at the guy. A smirk played on his lips and he cheekily went, “Ohohohoho?”

Bo, Hitoka observed, got some sort of cryptic message as he replied in a raised brow.

“Ohohohohohohoho?”

_What was going on?_

“Looks like Bokuto had a good time.” Kuroo announced and Hitoka heard Daichi’s groan from across the gym. Kuroo jerked his chin towards the band aid on Bokuto’s neck.

“Oh yeah…” Bokuto smiled, almost nervously as he kept a hand over the band aid. “There were like  _zero_ boundaries.”

His sentence was met with more groans and the tall glasses guy’s ‘disgusting’. Shouyou was the only one who showed genuine happiness and Kageyama congratulated Bokuto.

Hitoka, however, blushed at the implication. People can be so bold!

Kuroo noticed her amidst all this and said, “Yachi-san, this is our ace Bokuto Koutarou. Bo, this is Yachi-san and she saved our team pride by making a new banner for us.”

Bokuto’s nervousness was replaced with a beaming smile and he shook her hand enthusiastically. “I was afraid we’d never get the team spirit back!”

“Bokuto was upset the most. He wanted to hold a proper funeral for our last banner.”

A loud squawk came from Bokuto who punched Kuroo’s side lightly. “It was  _murdered_ bro. It was the least we could do!”

“It was an inanimate object. Let it go.”

“I’d sing the song, but never will I let it go.”

“But we have a new banner for the Foxes right?” Hitoka offered in between the two arguing. She squeaked when they both turned to her but they both nodded.

“We’ll treat this one with care Yacchin.”

“Yacchin?”

“He likes giving nicknames to people at first. Yours sounds cute.” Kuroo grinned before scowling at Bokuto. “This idiot called me Stinky Cat for a whole semester.”

“You liked it though.” Kenma said and Kuroo gasped.

“No!”

“Will you all do your warmups?!” Daichi’s voice rattled the whole gym and silence soon followed after.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for your help!” The whole team-minus Tsukishima, bowed.

Yachi looked taken aback as she shook her head and said it was no need to be so formal and it really was nothing at all and she was glad to be of help. Tetsurou had once again asked if he could escort her to the girls’ dorm to which Yachi agreed without question.

Lev held his Cheshire smile and asked, “Are you both dating?”

To which Tetsurou, Yachi and Hinata both exclaimed, “No!”

Tetsurou coughed. “Lev, you say something as ridiculous as that again and I’ll personally see to your training.”

Lev paled at that and he turned towards Yaku and started talking about the weather.

“Lev can be like that.” Hinata said to Yachi. “Sometimes it’s best to ignore him.”

Kenma pinched his arm at which Hinata yelped. “That’s some advice coming from you.”

Hinata flushed at that and Yachi looked at them confused. “What?”

“Yachi-san, I can assure you it’s a tale for another time.” He winked at Hinata and walked out of the gym.

Yachi followed him and soon they were walking side by side again.

“Hinata-kun said not to do anything sketchy.” Yachi laughed nervously. “People can be so weird.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with being friends Yachi-san. Nothing more.”

His phone buzzed and Tetsurou received a text from Kenma.

_> From: Kenma [6:44 pm]_

_You wish you were, remember your last night rambling_

He shoved the phone back in his pocket and decided to change the subject. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them. He just happened to like the girl for her honesty and sincerity.

(Also he strongly believed Kenma was a psychic. A better psychic than all those he had met years back. He loved how they would always predict death for him and he’d flash his fangs to see their faces go white. That was before the Brotherhood and the Vampire Hunting Association formally established.)

“So, how are your art classes going?”

Yachi seemed to brighten at that. “Actually there’s one thing else I wanted to ask you! Or Daichi-san actually…”

“What is it?”

Yachi looked up to him, her hands fumbling with the strap of her bag. “Well, I was wondering if I could attend your practices for anatomy references…I have to observe six people: three girls and three boys. So I was wondering?”

“We won’t be still though.” Tetsurou frowned.

“That’s alright! I can do it during your breaks! I mean it came to me because I realized that you have a nice side profile to draw- not in a weird stalker way!- and then Shouyou gave me the idea and…”

“Alright.” Tetsurou grinned. “I’m so honored that my side profile is attractive.”

(He didn’t remember how his side profile looked like. In fact he didn’t remember his face at all.)

Yachi blushed and she flailed. “Nothing suggestive!” she squeaked out.

(Okay he made it awkward. Good job.)

Tetsurou shook his head. “I was just teasing. Sorry about that. But I’m sure Daichi and the others won’t mind it.”

Yachi seemed to calm down at that, her cheeks still dusted with pink. “Oh, thank you.”

They had reached the girls’ dorm and Tetsurou bade her farewell.

“Oh, and Kuroo-san?”

“Yes?”

Yachi looked at him with a nervous smile. “Before Bokuto-san came in, what were you going to say?”

Tetsurou paused and thought back. They were talking about Kiyoko right? And about the two girls being roommates.

“I was saying that I thought it was fate actually.” He replied and Yachi beamed.

“I was so nervous! But she’s really nice and she had these small plants and her things seem so fancy and she even gave me a small cacti plant as a present for my desk. She really likes those cacti plants. She also complimented me on the piece I was working on and she’s so nice and… I should thank fate shouldn’t I?”

 “I think you should.” Tetsurou chuckled.

“Thank you.” Yachi said, surprising him. She quickly turned on her heel and walked hurriedly away.

Tetsurou stood there, stunned for a while, taking in what Yachi could have implied by that. He wasn’t  _fate_. Maybe she was just thanking him for walking her to her dorm. That was probably it. He sighed and turned around only to realize he should have asked for her number so that they could be in contact.

(Did he really need her number though? Why was the 21st century so complicated?!)

He decided to blame it on Kenma. He had sent that text message anyways.

_> To: Kenma [8:01 pm]_

_Stop suggesting things_

_> From: Kenma [8:01 pm]_

_Rly_

_> To: Kenma [8:02 pm]_

_Just stop_

_> From: Kenma [8:02 pm]_

_You like her_

_> To: Kenma [8:02 pm]_

_I don’t_

_> From: Kenma [8:03 pm]_

_You do_

_> To: Kenma [8:03 pm]_

_I’m a vampire. I don’t /like/ romantically_

_> From: Kenma [8:04 pm]_

_Whatever you say_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk KuroYachi to me
> 
> akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com
> 
> @ghostcairngorm on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> talk kuroyachi to me!
> 
> akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com  
> @ghostcairngorm on Twitter


End file.
